Truth or Dare : Hogwarts Edition
by SlygrrITE
Summary: It’s exactly a year after the death of Voldemort and the Weasley twins decide to have a little celebration. Warning : Incest, smut, all that smutty stuff


Exactly a year after Voldy went moldy, Fred and George decided to host a party to celebrate. They invited.

Ron and Ginny (obviously)

Harry, Ron's best friend.

And Neville, because the brothers thought he could be pranked easily.

After they finished going round the street, they all went down to The Weasley's house for a sleepover. After dinner, they became bored, so George suggested a nice game of Truth or Dare. Everyone sat in a circle as George explained the rules.

"The rules are as follows;

1\. You must answer the truth questions honestly.

2\. Dares MUST be done." Explained George.

"Sure," Said Harry. "Ginny, Truth or Dare?"

"Uummmmmm, Truth!" Exclaimed Ginny

"Do you have a crush on any boys in this room?!"

"Maybe on one." Said Ginny, blushing.

"Who?" Said everyone at the exact same time, hoping it would be them.

"I can't answer that, it isn't your go! George, Truth or Dare?!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Say dare, you sucker!" Yelled Harry, being shushed by everyone in the room.

"Fine, dare. You happy?" Groaned George.

"I'll do what Harry said!" Laughed Ginny, as George looked confused. "George, suck every boy in this rooms penis!"

"Wait, what?!" Yelled George, while everyone fell over with laughter.

"Start with your favourite, Neville!"

Neville slowly lowered his pants, revealing his Gryffindor underwear. There was a bulge in his private area.

"Hurry up, we don't have all night." Said Ginny.

"Do we have to do this?" Asked Neville, not wanting to show his penis to everyone. Ginny walked up to him and pulled his underwear off in one swift movement. Neville dick was hard, craving some attention. George licked his lips, wanting to have the younger boys wood in his lips.

"Hurry up, your so slow!" Said Ginny.

George lowered himself toward Neville's penis, slowly moving forward. As George started sucking Neville's penis, Neville said "How long does he have to do this for?"

"A minute. And because you were so slow, George, you only get to suck Neville's penis." Said Ginny.

"Fine by me!" George said once he was finished. "Ron, truth or dare."

"Dare, ha ha!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Stick your finger in Ginny's butt."

"Are you fuckin kidding me?!" Ron yelled.

"And then lick it!" George laughed.

"I'm going to die from this, but ok."

Ginny was happy to pull her pants and underwear down for him. She let out a quiet squeak as his finger entered her ass. Ron put his finger in his mouth and looked surprised.

"Ginny, your delicious!" Ron gasped.

"I know, I've tasted it myself."

By this point everyone wanted to see Ginny's pussy, but they couldn't dare her because they had to wait until the next round.

Ron broke the silence by saying "Fred, truth or dare!"

"Truth. I know I'm a sook, but my dick is mine."

"Loser. Do you want to see anyone in the world naked? And who?"

"You're the worst!" Screamed Fred.

"Don't care, answer the question!" Laughed Ron.

Fred started to visibly blush. "There's a girl at Hogwarts."

"That's it! I don't believe you!"

"And Ginny." He mumbled, unheard.

"Excuse me, I couldn't hear you." Ron giggled.

"Ginny Weasley, ok. You happy?"

"Very." Ron was shaking with laughter.

"Enough. Neville, truth or dare?" Fred said.

"D..d..dare." He whispered.

"French kiss Ron."

"Why?!" Screamed Ron.

"This is for being a bitch!"

Neville wanted to kiss Ron, but he didn't want people to know. He sat there quietly while Ron and Fred rolled around on the floor, ocassionaly throwing punches. Neville had wanted to kiss Ron ever since the first day of Hogwarts, when they first met. He had felt a rush of blood when he walked in on Harry and Ron on the train, and not just because of his lost frog.

"Break it up people, break it up." Said Ginny, wrestling them apart.

"Let's do this quickly please." Ron mumbled at Neville.

They lent in to kiss and felt an electric shock when their lips touched. They started to passionately make out, tongues wrestling away.

"Oi lovebirds, we don't have all night!" Fred laughed.

When they finally broke apart, they looked nervously around the room. Ginny, Harry and George all had their mouths open and their hands in their pants.

"Oh shut up!" Ron said to Fred who was laughing, "It's not that bad. He's a great kisser. Your turn Nev."

"Truth or dare, Harry." Neville whispered, still in shock of what had just happened.

"Haha, truth mate!"


End file.
